<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Realizing i’m a raging homo, starring Amity Blight ( Highschool AU ) by Green_Carnations</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328523">Realizing i’m a raging homo, starring Amity Blight ( Highschool AU )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Carnations/pseuds/Green_Carnations'>Green_Carnations</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity has her first gae panic, Amity is a jock, Amitys still the Grudby captain, Bisexual Luz, Boscha but nice ( thanks willow ), Eda is a bad role model, F/F, Gus is babey, Highschool AU, Luz is an art kid, Luz too, Luzbian Amity, PANSEXUAL GUS, Slow Burn, Supportive Boscha, Willow is BUFF, Willow works out, boschlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Carnations/pseuds/Green_Carnations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity, a jock, and Luz, the art kid. An unlikely pair, are grouped together to work on their end of year English assignments, and while working on said project and becoming friends, Amity realizes what a lesbian she is for Luz.</p><p>or</p><p>Gae panics, barking at Belos, sneaking into the art room at night, mixing caffeine with monster, and all the other shenanigans you can imagine go on at Hexside High.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um ok so this is my first work on here hope u enjoy it ;w;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And lastly, Amity Blight and Luz Noceda!”</p><p>Luz’s head shot up at the mention of her name, she turned to Amity who just looked at her with disgust</p><p>“No way, I’m going with Boscha” Amity said, giving the teacher a death stare.</p><p>“Sorry Ams but me and Willow are already a pair, and i wouldn’t dare go against my dear teachers word” Boscha said, batting her eyelids at Amity while she wrapped her arm around Willow waist.</p><p>“Boscha i swear to god if you don’t get your ass over here right now” Amity demanded, pointing at the seat next to her. Boscha just stuck out her tongue. </p><p>Amity stood up out of her seat, staring at Boscha.</p><p>Luz stiffened, she knew things could get ugly if Boscha kept teasing Amity. God why couldn’t the teacher just let people choose who they partnered with, that would’ve made things so much easier for everyone.</p><p>“Girls that is quite enough! Ms Blight you will do your assignment with Luz and that is final! if I hear another word out of you two your both going straight to Mr Belos’ office, am i clear?” The teacher said, her face a frown. </p><p>“Yes miss” Boscha stated, while Amity just grunted,</p><p>“Good. Now, you may discuss with your partner what you’ll be doing for your project”</p><p>All around the classroom people started moving their chairs, soon enough idle chatter filled the room.</p><p>Luz scooted her chair over to Amity’s desk, the girl snarled at her. Luz pulled back a bit, giving space between the two.</p><p>“S-so, what do you think we should do our assignment on? I was thinking we-“ </p><p>“I don’t care, we’ll do whatever’s the easiest” Amity said, not paying attention,</p><p>“Oh well in that case maybe we could do an assignment on Romeo and Juliets romance! it’s simple enough and we can get a good score for it! of course if you want we could do something else...” Luz said, looking at her feet</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah that’s fine” </p><p>“......”</p><p>“C-cool! when are you free? we can arrange to meet up some time this week or next to plan out how we’re gonna do this?”</p><p>“I have Grudby most days of the week, but i’m free on Saturday” Amity said, staring at her nails.</p><p>“o-oh ok! well here’s my phone number, just send me a text or call me when your free and we can set a time to work on our assignment!” </p><p>“......”</p><p>“ok, bye” and with that amity stood up and left the classroom.</p><p>Luz just watched as she left, completely shook by how calmly the girl just left the class before it finished,</p><p> and not a minute later the bell rang. the scraping of chairs was heard and people started to head out.</p><p>“Bye Luz, see ya in Maths!” Willow waved as she walked through the door, </p><p>“See ya!” Luz waved back, then she felt a tap on her back.</p><p>“Hey Pixie-cut” Boscha said, Luz quickly turned around, surprised to see Amity’s second in command talking to her,</p><p>“oh hey boscha!” Luz said in an overly happy tone, she was desperately trying not to get in another persons bad side, </p><p>“um, don’t worry about Amity, i know she seems cold and rude but she’s just not used to talking to to people, so please don’t be to harsh on her” Boscha said, eyeing luz carefully</p><p>Luz stared at Boscha with wide eyes </p><p>“what?? surprised i’m not a total bitch?” Boscha said playfully</p><p>“no of course not!! it’s just i didn’t expect YOU to talk to me and try to convince me Amity isn’t a ruthless monster!” </p><p>“Ruthless monster-? no way! she’s just a dopey idiot who loves grudby!”</p><p>“oh i’m sorry Boscha, i wasn’t trying to offend her” Luz said, </p><p>“oh don’t worry about it!! i know you don’t mean harm!”</p><p>The bell rings again, signaling the start of their next class, </p><p>“SHIT” Boscha screams, “gotta go, nice talking to yeah Pixie!” she yells as she sprints down the hall.</p><p>Luz too, starts sprinting down the halls like a shes in a marathon. </p><p>——————————————</p><p>Amity clutched the crumpled piece of paper in her hand, and gently unfolded it. she inserted the number into her phone and saved the contact as “dumb dork from English”  she sends a quick text about being free at 3 on saturday and shuts her phone off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Art class shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz goes to art class with Gus, Vine references and bullshitting ensues</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a more light hearted chapter cuz i’m not just gonna write a dark, brooding story, that’s *edgy*</p><p> </p><p>Btw if you think about it, Romeo and Juliet is the OG enemies to lovers, slow burn, angst, hurt/comfort 300k words fanfic B)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz rushed down the empty hallways, the squeak of her runners and her bated breath filling the air. </p><p>“gotta go fast” she whispered to herself quietly as she sped down hallways, a small giggle escaping her throat.</p><p>———————————</p><p>“will she ever just shut up for fuck sake” Amity thought to herself as she watched the teacher swipe to another page on her powerpoint. She had just started the lesson but god was that woman pissing her off.</p><p>“Miss what does ‘Serrurerie’ mean and could you please repeat it again? i’m having a tough time understanding how to say it” Willow asked, smiling awkwardly </p><p>“Great question Willow! Serrurerie is the french word for locksmith and is pronounced seh-hur-lee!”<br/>( please don’t come at me ik it’s probably wrong but i tried my best T^T)</p><p>“Ohhh ok! thanks miss!” Willow responses with a grin, the teacher smiled back.</p><p>Amity scoffed,  “ew i’m gonna get a cavity from all this sweetness” </p><p>“Amity you will not show your classmates such disrespect in my classroom.This is a warning, if i catch you saying such rude remarks one more time your going to go pay Mr Belos a visit” The teacher said </p><p>“whatever” Amity grunted, and turned her attention to the clock above the door.</p><p>“So Willow, back to your question, Serrurerie is the most difficult to pronounce French word as it has, in my opinion, way too many unnecessary vowels!”</p><p>“a-d    s-   mo-ing   -n   t-   -h-“ </p><p>Amity started to tune the teacher out, she had enough of the class and she just wanted to go home.</p><p>She let out a huff, crossed her arms and sunk deeper into her chair, never taking her eyes off the clock, </p><p>“seriously??? it’s only been 10 minutes since we started? fuck off.” she though to herself, mentally giving the clock a punch.</p><p>She stared, not taking her eyes off the clock, when suddenly, she saw none other than Luz, her dumb english partner naruto run down the hallway? Amity rubbed her eyes, she must’ve imagined that right? Luz the quiet art kid, naruto dashing in the halls? no actually that does make a lot of sense.</p><p>stupid nerd, running around the halls like an idiot, shes obviously late to class by how fast she was running. </p><p>She turned back to the teacher, who was explaining the differences between male and female nouns and how occupations differ from each other.</p><p>“boring.” Amity decided and turned back to the clock.</p><p>————————</p><p>Luz rushed through the remaining hall, quickly running through the empty corridor. Classes flashed by her as she ran, she probably looked stupid but she couldn’t care, all she was focused on right now was getting to art class.</p><p>“SIRIMSORRYIMLATEIGOTCAUGHTUPINMYLASTCLASSPLEASEFORVIGEME” Luz said as she entered the art door. </p><p>The teacher stared at her in shock, </p><p>“Luz, it’s not that big of a deal, this is the first time youre ever late don’t worry about it” he said, smiling</p><p>Luz felt the pressure of being late being lifted off, and she smiled back.</p><p>She quietly got in her seat and took out her materials.</p><p>“You can’t sit here” Gus started</p><p>“actually megan i can’t sit anywhere i have” Luz continued</p><p>“hemorrhoids” they both said together, before starting to laugh their asses off.</p><p>“Good to see your still alive Luz! i heard you got paired with AMITY for your English Final, jeez”</p><p>“ugh Gus don’t get me started! i’m still trying to mentally process what happened! first we get put together, then Amity throws a fit and then she just walks straight out of class! like what????”</p><p>Gus nods along and sadly looks up at Luz before saying “oof” gently.</p><p>Luz sighed heavily, “I currently feel like Miss Keesha” </p><p>“Brutally murdered?” Gus asked</p><p>“yeah” Luz replied</p><p>there was a comfortable type of silence, the type that you relax in and want to stay in</p><p>“....”</p><p>“Don’t worry Luz! you just gotta imagine your Travis!”</p><p>“make her wait for it....” Gus started</p><p>“...and then BOOM!” Luz said, smiling</p><p>“Yeah!! you’re gonna ace this Luz!” Gus said</p><p>Luz chuckled</p><p>“Thanks Gus”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m actually stuck on what to write for the next chapter, so let me know what you’d prefer:</p><p>Boscha and Amity training </p><p>or</p><p>Luz, Gus and Willow in the greenhouse</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Grudby Training feat. Boscha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Due to popular demand this chapter will be about Boscha and Amity training, enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RRRIIIINNNNGGGG</p><p>The loud noise echoed through the school, signaling the end of the days classes.</p><p>Amity stood up out of her chair, slung her bag over her shoulder, tied her jumper around her waist, rolled up her t shirt sleeves, tied her hair into her trademark ponytail and made her way out the door.</p><p>“Aw yes! It’s finally time for Grudby!” Amity thought to herself as she walked through the crowded hallways, a small smile forming on the tip of her lips.</p><p>She traversed the packed hallways, carving a path in the sea of students by rudely pushing through, grunts and curses were heard behind her from the students she pushed aside, Amity smirked,</p><p>“Nerds, they get what they deserve”</p><p>She continued through the halls, hands in pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Grudby Grudby Grudby!” Amity repeated to herself  herself over and over again, getting more excited with each time she repeated it.</p><p>“God grudby is gonna be so much-“</p><p>CRASH</p><p>“Agh watch where youre going idiot!” Amity snapped at the boy, most likely a freshman.</p><p>“s-sorry, i didn’t mean to bump into you” he stuttered, grabbing the books he dropped when bumping into Amity.</p><p>“Well you did dumbass!” Amity barked back,</p><p>“ugh i’m not gonna bum myself down over a freshman” she thought.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes and scoffed</p><p>“whatever” she said, before walking off.</p><p> </p><p>Amity opened the dressing room door, hearing it’s loud squeaking. She placed her gym bag down before she started undressing, reveling in the sweet silence. she always came early, she didn’t have a reason as to why, she just did, and she always enjoyed the quiet before the cacophony that would arrive a few minutes later. She unzipped her bag, opening it and taking out her shorts and jersey, when a small note fell out.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy Practice Mittens! </p><p>from your dearest brother and sister, Ed and Em”</p><p>was written on it, a small heart was drawn beneath their names, crudely colored it with the pen they used to write.</p><p>Amity rolled her eyes, before smiling gently at the paper, “of course they’d put a note in my gym bag, classic Ed and Em” </p><p>she placed the paper back inside her bag and went back to changing.</p><p>A minute later, she heard the door open, and in walked Boscha.</p><p>“heyyy Ams!! how was class? mine was great! the teacher moved us around and he put me behind Willow, I got to stare at her ass all lesson! oh god i love Science.” Boscha said with a dopey smile as she started changing.</p><p>Amity looked Boscha up and down, she had changed her hair and opted for double buns rather than her usual singular bun. She had put on some crimson eyeshadow and Amity has to admit....... she was rocking it.</p><p>“I like the makeup and hair Bosh” Amity commented</p><p>“.........”</p><p>“hey! snap out of your Willow daydreams! i know she’s your girlfriend and all but that doesn’t mean you get to ignore me” Amity said, pouting slightly</p><p> </p><p>“Awwww is someone jealous” Boscha asked, poking Amity’s cheek,</p><p>“I am not! i just don’t want you giving your girl all the attention!” Amity said as she slapped away Boschas finger</p><p>“Ams don’t worry Willow may be my girlfriend but you’ll always be my bestie!”</p><p>“my ride or die”</p><p>“the peanut butter to my jelly” </p><p>“The hammer time my nail”<br/>
“oh that sounds really inappropriate doesn’t it forget i said that” </p><p>“The salt to my pepper”</p><p>“the cheese to my maccoroni” </p><p>“The sock to my other sock”</p><p>“The-“</p><p>“Alright thats enough! i get it, ok!” Amity said, stopping Boscha before she could keep on listing pairs of things </p><p>“Ok but you get what i mean right? Willows my girlfriend but your still my second in command!”</p><p>“Second in command?” Amity scoffed, “Please we ALL know i’m the better grudby player” </p><p>“Oooooo is that a challenge?” Boscha said playfully</p><p>“you bet” Amity shot back</p><p>“Hmph, alright Amity Blight I, Boscha, challenge you to a Grudby duel, whoever wins is the better grudby player” </p><p>“I accept Boscha, let’s see who really is the best” Amity said, putting emphasis on the ‘best’ while still smiling</p><p>.....</p><p>.....</p><p>“by the way you do realize i’m not serious right?” Boscha said after a few moments of silence </p><p>Amity face palmed,<br/>
“Of course i know!”</p><p>“Let the better player win!” Boscha announced, playfully hitting Amity on the shoulder.</p><p>Amity hit her back just a *little* bit harder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright Girls! those are the teams! the game will begin shortly, so decide on a strategy quick!” The coach announced, stepping out of the way, they knew the girls could get quite fired up when they had a reason to play so they decided it would be best to let the girls do as they wished for this training, and it’s just a bit of fun, so why not.</p><p>After a few minutes the coach called them into position.</p><p>On one side was Amity’s team, each member stood tall with Amity at the front, ready to tackle any of Boschas teammates who got to close.</p><p> </p><p>On the other stood Boschas team, every player fired up after a few words of encouragement from Boscha. Boscha herself stood at the back, ready to catch any players who made their way past their initial defense.</p><p> </p><p>Two teams, two completely different strategies and two cocky leaders.</p><p> </p><p>“3”</p><p>“2”</p><p>“1”</p><p>“GO!”<br/>
The coach blew their whistle and with that, the game started.</p><p>Amitys team ran straight for Boscha’s with ball in hand, Boschas team stayed in defensive positions and didn’t budge an inch.</p><p>Amity, the leader of the pack, charged forward, dodging Boschas first line of defense. seeing she had penetrated the other teams wall of defense, Amity’s players ran with more courage.</p><p>Boscha gritted her teeth<br/>
“Darn Amity and her skills” Boscha cursed under her breath.</p><p>“Everyone fall back! we’ll be taking a more defensive core strategy, we can do this!”</p><p>With that, Boschas players retreated, falling closer to Boscha and the line.</p><p>Amity kept moving forward, outpassing her teammates, She ran and ran, but none of Boschas players would run after her. </p><p>“Ooooo a defense core strategy eh Bosh? you’ll need to try harder than that to keep me from winning though!” Amity shouted over to Boscha </p><p> </p><p>“oh don’t worry! you won’t be winning any time soon!” Boscha retaliated</p><p>Amity grinned,<br/>
“Let’s hope you’re not just talking out of your ass Bosh!”</p><p> </p><p>She kept running, approaching the line, when suddenly 1 of Boschas player ran out of the line straight at her, Amity jumped back in surprise, and looked across Boschas line, </p><p>“huh, good tactic, ‘since i won’t be able to tell who’ll jump i’ll just be stuck here’ right?“</p><p>“Yup! enjoy!” Boscha said, grinning.</p><p>Amity stood back for a minute, contemplating what to do.</p><p>“Obviously i can’t just charge in, i’ll get tagged, so what should i do....?” she thought to herself, making sure she kept a distance from any of Boschas players.</p><p>“........”</p><p>“.......”</p><p>“there has to be some sort of pattern to who’s gonna jump right?  if any random person was to jump it would be chaos, plus it would be really easy to tell who’s gonna jump, so yes there is a pattern, but just what is it?”</p><p>“.......”</p><p>“ugh, i guess i’ll have to figure this out the hard way”</p><p>Amity ran forward, keeping an eye on each member of the team so there would be no surprises, and boom, one of them jumped, Amity jumped back, missing the attack, </p><p>“this is risky...” Amity said quietly under her breath.</p><p>She jumped again, this time just barely managing to miss the attack.</p><p>“too close for my liking, but i’d still need at least one more jump to be able to figure this pattern out, so i guess i’ll have to just go for it”</p><p>She jumped again, but this time she noticed something, </p><p>each time, of all the girls in the line, one would keep slightly behind the others, just a bit, but concealing herself in the crowd.</p><p>“aha! eureka!”</p><p>Amity jumped back as the girl reached for her, and smirked, </p><p>“Oh Bosh dearest i’m afraid i’ll be taking this win” Amity said confidently as she scanned the line and picked out the girl hiding slightly. this time the girl was more to the left so Amity slowly made her way to the right, and then sprinted.</p><p> </p><p>“Quick! catch her! we can’t let her win!” Boscha screamed</p><p>Her teammates mustn't have been expecting their strategy to be found out so quickly because it took them a second to realize “oh wait she’s actually gonna win if we don’t do something NOW” </p><p> </p><p>Amity kept running, dodging tackles and grabs and slides and whatnot as she ran, the line getting closer and closer until.....</p><p> </p><p>“RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGG”</p><p>The coach’s whistle had blown, signaling the end of the match.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Amity said, fist bumping the air and giddily laughing</p><p>“Bosh i think this means that i’m the better player does it not?” Amity said smugly</p><p>“yeah yeah yeah whatever” Boscha grunted<br/>
“Amity is the better player and i’m her second in command” Boscha said in a high pitched voice while pretending her hand was talking.</p><p>Amity let out a laugh,<br/>
“Good game, that was a killer strategy you implemented, too bad i found out how it works” </p><p>Boscha just stuck her tongue out at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Bosh I was watching your game from the bleachers and your strategy was sooo cool! the way you thought that up so quickly was amazing i’m so proud of you!” Willow said, running up and hugging Boscha, Boscha went red,</p><p>“Aw shucks really Will? i’m glad you liked it” She said, scratching the back of her neck,</p><p>“It. was. amazing! i had so much fun watching you too play and oh my gosh Amity you were so skilled! the way you twisted and turned and ran past all those players got me in awe! if boscha can do that i’d get on my knees and marry her already!”</p><p>Boscha started sputtering and went even redder.</p><p>Amitys lip tugged into a smile,<br/>
“that’s awfully kind of you, thanks nerd, but i think your girlfriend is having a fit after what you just said so maybe you should help her out” she said, pointing at Boscha who’s mouth was opening and closing but with no sound coming out and whos face was red as a tomato. </p><p>“alright, bye Amity!” Willow said as she went to Boscha, who started crying while trying to touch willows butt, which Willow denied by slapping her hand away.</p><p>Amity looked at the two before going to the lockers, it was quiet and empty, not the nice kind before practice which resonated peace, this silence just felt empty and cold.</p><p>Amity felt her smile drop</p><p>She started changing into her clothes, and her mind stopped at a certain thought</p><p>“I want a girlfriend” </p><p> </p><p>“I want someone who’d cheer me on at games”</p><p> </p><p>“i want someone who loves me”</p><p> </p><p>“i want that, i want what Boscha and Willow have”</p><p> </p><p>her heart jumped a little at the thought, but she shut those thoughts out,</p><p>“No, I shouldn’t show weakness to anyone”</p><p>“Love is weakness” </p><p>“To love is to be weak”</p><p>“And to date a girl? absurd, no way” </p><p>“love is between a man and a woman” </p><p>“I need to get these thoughts out of my head right now” </p><p>“cute outfits and dates-“<br/>
“shut them out” </p><p>“love is weakness”</p><p>“but cute dates and-“</p><p>“love is weakness”</p><p>“Grudby matches and-“</p><p>“love is weakness”</p><p> </p><p>“And a Blight isn’t weak.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i actually had a lottttt of fun writing this chapter, so thanks for suggesting this! </p><p> </p><p>next up we’ll have Amity and Luz meeting up for their English project for the first time! stay tuned! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Amity and Luz meeting up????</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz and amity meet up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz opens the door to the house with a groan, letting it stretch out until she reached the living room, where she threw her bag on the ground.</p><p>“Edaaaa i’m so tired, school was sooo exhausting”<br/>Luz grunted as she slumped into the couch.</p><p>“........”</p><p>“Eda?” Luz asked</p><p>“.......”</p><p>Luz got up out of the couch and made her way to the kitchen, where she expected Eda to be, cooking some dish for dinner. </p><p>empty.</p><p> </p><p>Luz raised an eyebrow, ‘she mustn’t be at home’ she decided and went back to the couch.</p><p>Luz sighed dreamily and closed her eyes, awaiting sleep to over take her.</p><p>......</p><p>......</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is that????” Luz asked herself, hearing some weird mumbling coming from upstairs</p><p>“It has to be Eda.....right?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz carefully made her way up the stairs, tip toeing to avoid making any extra noises, the humming/mumbling getting louder as she reached the top.</p><p>As Luz examines the noise, she realized it was coming from the, boiler room? </p><p>Luz walked down the hall, ears attentive to any other noises she might hear.</p><p>“H m m m m m”</p><p> </p><p>“H m m m m m”</p><p>“H M M M M M M”</p><p>Luz was really confused now, what the hell was happening in the boiler room? </p><p> </p><p>Luz stood outside the door, pressing her ear against it.</p><p> </p><p>“H M M M M M “</p><p> </p><p>...............</p><p> </p><p>She opens the door, and she did not expect what she saw.</p><p>Eda was sitting on the floor, surrounded by a circle of candles, with a folded piece of paper in the middle.</p><p>Eda would flick a bell every two seconds and every time it rang she would hum for as long as the bell rang.</p><p>She wore dark clothes and had her hair in a ponytail.</p><p> </p><p>“.....Eda?” Luz asked “what is going on?”</p><p>Eda seemed to snapped out of trance and looked up at Luz</p><p>“Oh hey Luz! how was school?”</p><p>“good....?”</p><p>“that’s good! anyways ill be making dinner in a bit but if your hungry there’s some leftovers in the fridge” Eda said</p><p>“oh ok thanks Eda but what the hell is going on here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh this?” “this is just some summoning i’ve been doing haha” Eda chuckled “hasn’t worked yet but i know it will soon!”</p><p> </p><p>“and what exactly are you trying to summon?” </p><p>“oh a demon! i could use an extra hand around the house”</p><p>“so let me get this straight, your summoning a demon.....to help you do housework?” Luz asked, looking at Eda like she was crazy </p><p>“well duh, what else would you summon a demon for” Eda said as if it was the most normal thing ever to just summon a demon. </p><p>“wanna join? an extra hand would come in handy!”<br/>Eda asks, patting the floor next to her </p><p>“Uh no thanks, i’ve got homework to finish, plus i need to sort some things out with a classmate. We got paired together for the english final and we’re meeting up this weekend to plan it out” Luz explained</p><p>“ooooh nice! enjoy kiddo, i won’t get in your way!”<br/>Eda said</p><p>“welp, best get back to this, the demon won’t summon itself that’s for sure!” Eda said, rubbing her hands together</p><p>“alright, i’ll leave you be, talk to you later!” Luz said, walking out and closing the boiler door.</p><p>a muffled “bye!” was heard and Luz walked into her room and got started on homework.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*ding!*</p><p>Luz checked her phone, seeing a message from an unknown number;</p><p> </p><p>“It’s amity, i’m free at 3 on saturday” </p><p> </p><p>Luz quickly typed back </p><p>“cool! where do u wanna meet up?”</p><p> </p><p>“library”<br/>was all she replied with</p><p>“alright, see u then! :)”<br/>Luz responded.</p><p> </p><p>no response.</p><p>Luz saved Amity simply as “Amity” on her phone, before turning it off and going back to her work.</p><p> </p><p>———————————————</p><p> </p><p>Luz opened the Library’s rustic doors, taking in the scent of books.</p><p>She took an empty table out in the open where Amity would easily spot her, sat down and took out her phone, her cat keychain jiggling.</p><p>Luz scrolled through her phone while waiting, occasionally laughing at a meme or finding a cute account she’d have to look into later on.</p><p>She started fiddling with her earring, twisting and turning it idly while she waited.</p><p>The door opened, and Luz looked up to see an old man carrying a tote bag filled with books.</p><p>Disappointed, she turned back to her phone, ignoring the old man and librarians lively chatter.</p><p>Soon enough she heard the door jingle again, and standing there in the doorway, stood Amity Blight.</p><p>She was dressed casually. Black skinny jeans, Converse and her Grudgby jacket. </p><p>Luz waved, grabbing Amity’s attention, who walked over and sat in the empty chair facing luz.</p><p>“Hi Amity!” Luz said and smiled.</p><p>“Hi” Amity replied.</p><p>“..........”</p><p>“..........”</p><p>“..........”</p><p>Luz grunted, </p><p>“So for our english project on Romeo and Juliets love what i believe we should do is:</p><p>first, one of us should write a page on Juliet and the other on Romeo. we should focus on their romantic desires, goals and how they reacted and acted around each other.</p><p>second, we can make a small presentation on their conflict, explaining how they get over it and move on.</p><p>and lastly, we can write about what lessons we can take from Romeo and Juliet’s romance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, sounds fine, i’ll take Romeo, he was the better one of the two” Amity said, shrugging</p><p>“alright, so that leaves Juliet to me, got it!” Luz said nodding,</p><p>“about that presentation thing you were on about, you can do the talking, i’ll write it up or something”<br/>Amity said coldly.</p><p>“o-oh yeah sure don’t worry about it!” Luz said, taken aback by how quickly Amity turned bitter.</p><p>“great” Amity said bitterly.</p><p>“and about the lessons part we can just write something about not hiding our feelings and going against the rules!” Luz added on, quickly getting more and more uncomfortable after Amitys outburst.</p><p>“ ‘going against the rules’ yeah that’s a good one haha” Amity laughed, a smile tugging at her lips</p><p>Luz chuckled <br/>“Yeah i guess me and romeo have a lot in common being a rule breaker and whatnot” Luz joked, pretending to be cool.</p><p>At this Amity started cackling.</p><p>“please, YOU a rule breaker? let me guess, you broke the “participation”  rule”  she jeered</p><p>“hey! just so you know i do actually participate in classes it’s just......” Luz said, trying to keep up her cool facade, which was very quickly dying.</p><p>“very rare and happens maybe twice a month?” amity said mockingly, still cackling.</p><p>“no! i’m like an exotic dish, if i talked too much i’d piss people off so i just speak maybe twice and when i do people always listen and are intrigued!” <br/>Luz said, feeling smart </p><p>“Yeah yeah whatever nerd, you and your ‘exotic dish bullshit” Amity said, looking up to the heavens. </p><p>She was trying her best not to laugh her ass off in the library but she wasn’t going to let Luz know that. she actually had found Luz to be quite funny, but again, she’s never admit it.</p><p> </p><p>Amity checked her phone,<br/>‘shit is that the time? i’m gonna be late’ </p><p>“hey nerd i gotta go, thanks for organizing all of this, i uh, appreciate it” Amity said awkwardly as she stood up out of her chair.</p><p>Luz’s eyes lit up. </p><p>She sure she had never grinned so hard.</p><p>She stood up and waved as Amity left the library, her grin stuck on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>